Dear Mom
by Stef-chan
Summary: COMPLETED - Chi-Chi is always portrayed to be a selfish, pessimistic witch who cares for nothing but Gohan's studies. But how is she portrayed in the eyes of her first child?


**DEAR MOM  
  
**DBZ © Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios, etc.   
FanFiction © Stef-chan

* * *

Dear Mom,

When I fell down, you picked me up. When I cried, you cheered me up. When I despaired, you praised me on. When I was young and was taken away from home, the person I missed was you, not dad. When I was kidnapped and felt incredibly lost and afraid, I had cried for you, not for my saviors.

With your undying patience, you were the one that held my hands and taught me how to walk. You were the one who slaved away endlessly for hours on end to cook a feast, and then you'd sit and watch with love and awe as I ate what your talented hands created. When I fell into a puddle of mud, you lifted me up, bathed me, and clothed me. When it was time for bed, you tucked me in and read me a story, always beginning with "Once upon a time" and ending with "Happily ever after", and when I would sleepily thank you for the story, you encouraged me and said that one day, I would read on my own.

I would walk on my own.

I would live on my own.

And you were right.

When trouble came our way and threatened our lives, you, who were as physically strong as the next average person near by, risked your life for me. You, I know, were the one that strapped yourself up with weaponry. Fearless. Courageous. Strong. Bold. Brave. Do you think that I am one of the strongest people in the universe because of dad? Or do you think, perhaps, that maybe I am strong because of you? Who knows?

I clearly remember the countless times that dad left our sides. We both know that he didn't mean it. He's a busy man and one that was fearless, courageous, strong, bold, and brave as well. But when trouble came our way, it was always you who stood there as a protective shield, while dad was one the one that would _leave_ and take things into action. Though he saved our lives many times, I'm more appreciative of you because you were _always_ there no matter the crazy situations we found ourselves in. Always were you that unmoving, steadfast rock in my life.

I remember one of the very first times I had left home for months on end. It was when I went with Bulma and Krillin to the very end of the universe. I'm still unable to tell who and what I was more appreciative of: Dad, who had cheered me on and wished me luck, or you, who had stood your ground and forbade me to go.

Though some believe you were blind and stupid for often holding dad and me back whenever we were needed to fight, when I think about it hard enough, I think they are just jealous. After all, is it possible for another mother like you to exist in this world? One that loved her family enough to want to risk the entire planet, as well as her own life, to ensure that no pain would be inflicted upon the ones she loved most? They call it an act of selfishness. I call it an act of love.

Some believe that you were tyrannical and were one to be feared rather than cherished. You, who were always laying books down before me instead of wanting me to fight, ensured that when I grow up, I would have a steady, dependable future and would live a prosperous life instead of a life as a struggling fighter. Is that an act of selfishness? Or an act of love?

I remember the moment when I came home from Namek, as well as the two years that followed my arrival. It was just you and me. The mother and the son. Do you remember? It was when dad was still on Namek and was traveling up in space. I don't know if you remember, but I sure do. I don't think I could ever forget the tears that had escaped your eyes when you thought I wasn't looking. You loved dad and you missed him so much, and yet around my presence, you were willing to hold it all back and be brave and strong for me. You didn't have to. But you did. And I thank you for that.

I remember those two years very well. You ensured my safety and gave me the peaceful kind of life that both of us wanted. I remember how much you've pushed me to memorize certain things from certain textbooks. You made sure that I was studying for my future instead of grieving for the past. Some said that you didn't care about dad being gone and all. But that isn't true. Remember that one time when you hired me a tutor and he bad-mouthed dad?

I would give almost anything just to watch you throw him out of that window again. It was proof of your loyalty.

And when I reflect upon your faithfulness, I'd think about the many times dad inevitably left our sides or died, and would sometimes leave us fatherless and husbandless for years on end. Even then, you devoted your heart, mind, and soul to no one else. Never once did you turn your heart away. Never once did you try to replace him. Never once did you think about re-marrying to fill that empty void in the house, because you knew full well that no matter how many people were shoved inside our little home, no one would replace the one you vowed to be with the rest of your life.

That was loyalty.

When Goten joined our family and had stretched our duo into a trio during those seven years after Cell, and you thought that we needed paternal guidance, you did not depend on another man but rather stretched your role as a parent by being both the mother _and_ the father. You supported us financially and made sure we had enough to live a comfortable life. You sent me to high school and you home-tutored Goten. And when you saw that no matter how much you lectured us and realized that you would never be able to tame our heritage as a Saiya-jin, you even set your thoughts aside and had given Goten those fighting lessons.

Goten turned Super Saiya-jin because of you, not because of anyone else. But you.

Through our many battles and through all the fights and life's struggles, you were always there with your frying pan and apron. You shed tears for us without shame and you scolded us when scolding was needed. You prepared food in amounts that incredulously filled the stomachs of a Saiya-jin and two demi-Saiya-jins three times a day, seven days a week. Not even Bulma can handle that on her own. Yet you pulled it off with flying colors.

Dear mom.

You've watched me grow up from an infant to an adult. And here I am, full grown with a lovely wife and a beautiful daughter. Because of you, I am not just a Z-Senshi that is capable of only fighting. Because of you, I hold a strong career as a professor and am capable of supporting my family. Because of you, I know how hard I must work if I ever want to be a good parent to my only child. Had it been that fate had left me with a careless and selfish mother, would I be capable of doing and being everything that I'm doing and being now?

Years passed by and time left you lying on those floor mats, graying and aged with wise wrinkles lining your face. I remember slipping my strong hands into your feeble ones and kissing the top of it, and I remember when you had given me that one final, proud smile before you closed your eyes and departed for the afterlife like the angel you are. The tears I had shed were not shed because I would miss you, nor did I shed any tears of joy, because I knew I _would_ miss you. But the tears I shed were that of gratitude.

May kami bless you a thousand blessings.

Because of you, I can walk on my own and can live on my own. And through your boldness and bravery, I have developed an inner strength that no other could possibly possess. With an undying faithfulness and love for my dear mother, I write this letter with my mind being the stationary and my thoughts being my pen, and I send it to you in hopes that you know how much you have accomplished in such a short amount of time. Thanks, mom, for being the loving mother that you always were.

Your devoted son,   
Gohan

* * *

**Stef-chan's Notes**

This one-shotter has been edited August 1, 2004, after deciding to change a few things. Nothing noticeable, I think, since they were all just minor grammatical errors. I can't believe I've received SO many positive feedback over what I thought was my poorest one-shotter! And to think that I had been _scared _of posting this thing in fear of receiving bad (or no) comments! LOL! Gosh, I'd like to thank you guys for the support.


End file.
